Daft Punk
is the Stand of Seiji Kamijou, featured in ''Standpunk Underground''. Appearance A unique and rather striking Stand in appearance, Daft Punk is often described as a "delinquent Star Platinum" by the author. Its body is largely a vibrant pink in color, with this still visible between large spans without clothing. Black lines run down the sides of its stomach and legs, and the two armored plates on its shoulders are the same color as its skin. Its face is largely armored, with only a large shock of equally-pink hair sticking out from the top; the armor is generally black in color with a thick silver trim (to the point where it covers most of its chin). A set of rather cartoonish eyes are visible through the armor, with pure white sclera and orange irises. An armored collar (green in color) sits on its shoulders, covering all but the front of its neck, and on its back it wears an armored piece that appears to be a deformed version of its own head (hair included). Daft Punk wears arm guards, black with a light green trim, that cover the entirety of its forearms and the backs of its hands, with a single green stripe along its palms. On its chest, connected somewhat to the collar and shoulder-guards, is a rather complex bit of armor. It is of a silver color, but the inside of the front has been hallowed out, exposing a set of four colored buttons (rather like a video game controller) and a large multicolored area. Black ridges can occasionally be found along the edges of this chestplate. It wears a strange belt around its waist, complex and made of different parts that stick out from the Stand's main body. These are very close to Daft Punk's boots, which are similar to its vambraces in color, though armored plating is visible on the knee and foreleg areas. The bottom of said boots appear to be more shoe-like in appearance, with green "laces" crossing it and held in place by pink counterparts. The green appears to extend to even the bottom of the foot pieces. As a Stand, it is very similar in build to its user. Personality Daft Punk appears to be a vehicle of sorts for Seiji, often expressing through its movements and actions emotions that he himself would have trouble communicating alone. Despite lacking a face and having a rather emotionless exterior, it still displays a great deal of emotion, somewhat unique among its kind of Stand. The first notable example is its habit of, when emerging, turning around and flashing a thumbs up at its master. This process will at times be repeated when it lands a successful attack of great magnitude or defeats an opponent. It also appears to be quite confident at times, often crossing its arms in front of its chest when not actively fighting, whilst still maintaining a feeling of constant readiness for battle. Against strong opponents, however, such as Judas Priest's One, it will remain in a constantly alert pose for the entire fight, often adjusting to compensate for a change in location. While its habit of expressing emotions that Seiji himself cannot do with confidence can be helpful at times, it can also lead to embarrassing situation when thoughts he does not wish to speak aloud are on his mind. Daft Punk has also been shown appearing while already acting out the emotion, and will often open with an attack, without a verbal command. As a reflection of Seiji, it understands him well, and therefore needs very little in the way of commands, battling according to his desires and both their instincts. When its user was a child, it showed off a good amount of instinct for self-preservation and a care for him. It would manifest in small parts, reaching out to places beyond his reach in order to get things for Seiji or deflecting punches and kicks from other children, occasionally striking back in turn. Its Stand cry is " ". Synopsis Abilities Like many protagonist Stands before it, Daft Punk is a powerful, close-range ability suited for rushing and pummeling the opponent. Electromagnetism Hawking Radiation Railgun Emulation Daft Punk Alive Over Heaven Gallery Trivia *This Stand's appearance is based, image-wise, on the designs of Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid from the tokusatsu show of the same name. Its battle cry is further inspired by that of Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO. Category:Zeon1 Category:Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Standpunk Underground